omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Creasion
Character Synopsis Sion is the 2nd protagonist of Senyuu. He uses the name Ros (ロス) and being a Royal soldier in order to join Alba in his journey to defeat the Demon King, Rchimedes. He enjoys despair as much and would prefer to make anyone his own shield if any trouble would occur. Regardless, he still has a soft side. He hates being weak as possible and he will still save anyone he considers important or at least anyone who needs help. This side of him though rarely shows, and only his own dad would notice this side for the meantime. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | High 2-A, likely 1-C Verse: Senyuu Name: Sion Gender: Male Age: 12 (Beginning of Series), 22 (End of Series) Classification: The Ancient Hero Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Meta Ability Creation (The Creasion has the ability to utilize his mana to create any kind of ability he needs and wants to have at the given moment, it's said he has no limits on what powers he can shape and bestow upon itself and he can even merge these powers together to create new ones and combinations), Reality Warping (Can make anything he wants become a reality, any thought become truth and is only limited by his imagination), Soul Manipulation (Stole the soul of Rchimdes and was able to remove his and others souls from their bodies and absorb them), Power Mimicry (Can steal the powers of someone by merely touching them and replicate them to the full extend they hold), Fire Manipulation (Can create blue flames of fire which are 10x hotter than the sun itself), Reactive Evolution (Can evolve and adapt to situations when or before they happen, Can become resistant to what killed him previous in the plot), Plot Manipulation (Become The Writer who narrates and controls the plot of Senyuu), Space Manipulation (Can create dimensional distorts that can send attacks thought Time and Space, Can warp himself and attacks across the battlefield), Time Manipulation (Has the ability to control all facets of Time itself, can use Time to rewrite his death making all damage to him done null), 4th Wall Awareness (Consistently breaks the 4th wall and is aware his reality is fiction to us viewers), Magic (Can use various forms of magic such as Soul Magic and Mana), Superpower Manipulation (Can create, manipulate and shut off his or someone elses Superpowers), Immortality (Type 4 & 8, As long as the story continues he's rendered essentially immortal, also has divine protection from The Writer who will allow Sion to live no matter the circumstance), Intangibility (Can phrase through solid matter), Precoginition (Can see into the future to see what will happen next, he also uses this in combat to predict attacks), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a conscious waiting for people to take up the new role of Creasion), Healing (Can heal his body and his entire atomic mass), Sealing (Can seal entities into objects and can seat the powers of someone), ETC. Destructive Ability: Planet Level (His awakening cause the entire planet to shake which caused tons of diasters across the world, stated to have the power to end the world with ease) | High Multiverse Level+, likely Quantaverse Level (Became the new writer of Senyuu who is shown to exist beyond the entire Senyuu reality as a part of The Outside World where Senyuu is merely a concept of fictional works which also includes the higher realms of magic which is unbound by the entirety of the Multiverse and is a space that exceeds the material multiverse, Controls entire Senyuu reality and influences its plot and setting) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Ross can dodge lightning and sound-based attacks with ease) | Immeasurable (Can freely move between time periods with mere magic. Transcends Space and Time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Transcends standard Space-Time and is part of The Outside World which is Higher-Dimensional in nature) Striking Ability: Planet Class | High Multiversal+, likely Quantaversal (As the new writer, he has control over the entire Senyuu reality, such as acting as a writer who influences the plot and setting of creation.) Durability: Planet Level (Can tank the destruction of the world and would be able to survive the destruction of earth itself) | High Multiverse Level+, likely Quantaverse Level '(Become the new writer who trascends all of creation existing as a part of the Outside World which exists even beyond that of the Dimensional Rift which itself exists beyond the material multiverse), His ability to rewrite his own death, reactive evolution, Immortality and Non-Corporeality makes him very hard to kill 'Stamina: Limitless (The Creasion is merely a concept, an idea waiting for someone worthy to take its role for them to manifest) Range: Planetary | High Multiversal+, likely Quantaversal (His existence is beyond that of The Dimensional Rift which exists beyond the material Multiverse) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (As a writer, he knows everything he has complete knowledge of everything that can, has and could potentially happen.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Ross | Creasion Other Attributes List of Equipment: Buster Sword Replica Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing:' In episode 2, when Alba stabs Ruki in the head, Ros uses his magic to close the wound. He refuses to do the same to the stab wound in Alba's gut and later refuses to heal his broken ribs, however, Ros does heal Alba's throat. *'Altering Time:' When Alba was sliced in half by Dezember, Ros altered time to revive him. *'Sealing Magic:' The magic he uses to seal Rchimedes in the dimensional rift. *'Afro:' He can turn his enemy's hair into an afro, as he does to Dezember. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senyuu Category:Web Comic Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Hax Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Immortals Category:Rulers Category:Time Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Power Mimicker Category:Healers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1